Technical Field
The present invention relates to data storage, and in particular, to methods for accessing data in cloud storage space and apparatuses using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Cloud storage is a model of data storage where the digital data is stored in logical pools. The physical storage spans across multiple servers (and often locations) and the physical environment is typically owned and managed by a hosting company. These cloud storage providers are responsible for keeping the data available and accessible, and the physical environment protected and running. However, users are typically concerned about the data security of the cloud storage. For example, data is intercepted when being passed over a digital network to the cloud storage space, data of the storage space is lost when the physical storage system crashes, or is stolen when the cloud storage providers cannot provide rigid protection. Thus, it is desirable to have methods for accessing data in cloud storage space and apparatuses using the same to improve data security.